


rock me all night long

by tapeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, please excuse my inability to create a decent title, someone please enlighten me, what is even a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeu/pseuds/tapeu
Summary: Taeyong doesn't know when his obsession starts, but he's in too deep to climb out now.Or, three times Taeyong was caught checking Yuta out and the one time he decided to do something about it.





	

**i.)**

 

They have another free day today, and Taeyong's couldn't be more delighted. His back has been protesting for hours and hours of practicing; it's high time for their production team to cut them some slack.

Taeyong blames his OCD tendencies that make him wake up on seven sharp, even though it's holiday to them. (Who is he kidding, he just wants to make breakfast for his kids).

He rolls his eyes when he spots Donghyuck and Jaemin on the couch together, limbs tangled with each other. Even in their sleep, the looks on their faces could kill someone. The boys have some weird competition going on since last week, and the others are as pissed off as him for disrupting the peace in their dorm, but nobody can do anything against them. Taeyong scoffs, teenagers these days are something.

They monopolized the TV yesterday just to play FIFA and stayed up all night, ignoring Taeil who had been trying to pry them off the couch because he wants to watch Animal Planet. But Taeil is weak (well, _weaker_ ) compared to the young boys and Taeyong could only watch helplessly as the oldest hyung being forcibly removed from his seat and to the floor.

He not-so-accidentally kicks one of Donghyuck's dangling legs, making the younger boy groan in his sleep. So Taeyong promptly escapes to the kitchen.

He moves around the island to grab some things from the fridge and almost peed himself when he's greeted with a glorious badonkadonk.

Taeyong has been an ass person since birth (the main reason being that he's very much gay), but he never faced a situation where he's directly faced by it. Johnny had caught him scrolling through naked butts on _Tumblr_ , and it was hard to explain the situation to a perverted guy like Johnny.

His hands are itching to touch the inviting, tight-looking blobs that are covered with yoga pants but Taeyong's pretty sure those belong to Yuta, and he doesn't think his friend will let him get away with it.

Remarkably, Yuta still doesn't notice that Taeyong's crotch are like, five centimeters away from his crack, and hums happily to himself as he searches for God-knows-what.

Taeyong gets exactly forty-seven seconds to admire Yuta's ass before Donghyuck shouts, "Yuta hyung! Taeyong hyung is trying to rape you!"

 

 

  
**ii.)**

 

Taeyong shakes his head when he remembers his unfortunate predicament that happened last week. He barely succeeded in convincing Yuta that he's not a pervert, and that's just because Yuta never takes Donghyuck's words seriously.

He wants to smack Donghyuck to death every time he thrusts his hips obscenely whenever he locks eyes with Taeyong. That smartass kid always manages to do this when the other members are around, so Taeyong has no choice but to let the younger do whatever he wants to avoid the other's suspicion.

Unfortunately too for Taeyong, his mind is occupied with Yuta since then, and he's not able to concentrate on practice because he keeps looking at Yuta's direction. It was so bad that Chenle, that sweet boy, had to approach Taeyong personally to ask him whether's something wrong.

Like now, for example.

Yuta's lying on the other corner of the practice room, his white shirt pressing against his body because of the sweat with a helpful Sicheng fanning him. Sicheng has been following Yuta around these days, and Yuta always has a soft spot for the younger members. It's not like Taeyong is jealous or anything, but he wants to be a five years old kid if that means he can stick close to Yuta without arousing (no pun intended) suspicion.

He doesn't know whether to curse or praise his splendid eyesight cause he can see Yuta's nipples poking through his white shirt from where he's sitting. Or he's just obsessed; he doesn't know.

Taeyong gulps when he sees a trickle of sweat sliding through from Yuta's neck to the column of his collarbone, and without him realizing it, he can't look away from the sight.

Yuta moves away from the huge mirror to give Sicheng some space to sit behind him. Taeyong is wondering what's going on when Sicheng grabs both of Yuta's hands and pulls them, making Yuta moan in pleasure. And his shirt rides up. Meaning that Taeyong can _precisely_  observe the pale skin of Yuta's flat and smooth stomach. It seems whenever and wherever he's around Yuta; he's reduced to a sweaty pervert.

Sicheng is still pulling Yuta's hands to the back of his head, and Yuta keeps letting out those groans that Taeyong thinks should be illegal. He wonders if he's like that in bed too. Sometimes Yuta annoys him with his loudness, but Taeyong wouldn't even mind a bit even if he's screaming into Taeyong's ear as he-

"-yong hyung! Taeyong hyung!" There's a large hand slapped into his back, and Taeyong almost peed himself.

Jaehyun takes a seat beside him and pulls him closer as he whispers something to his ear, looking as secretive and thoughtful as he can without giving out a grin that's threatening to overcome his handsome face.

"I _definitely_ don't know what you're thinking right now, but your cock is so hard that it'll burst your pants. Fair advice between us friends; don't wear leathers to practice."

Jaehyun cackles loudly when Taeyong stands up straight like a military officer and flees into the bathroom with a red face to take care of his not-so-little problem.

 

 

  
**iii.)**

 

Let's just say Taeyong didn't dare to look into Yuta's eyes for weeks after that incident. It was quite obvious that he was sporting a boner, but Taeyong didn't stay that long to notice whether Yuta realizes said boner is because of him. Taeyong would like to remain oblivious, but Jaehyun and Donghyuck (those two brats teaming up would just mean trouble) have been giving him those sly glances and Taeyong's going to lose his mind.

He's contemplating whether to sign up for a yoga class (amidst his busy schedule) to regain his inner peace and innocence. Everyone would argue that he doesn't have the latter part since birth, but Taeyong likes to think he's just an innocent, curiosity-driven child.

But of course, the universe decides to fuck him up again by controlling the minds of their stylists because they suddenly think it's a good idea dressing Yuta in an oversized black sweater with a huge **_NSFW_** written on it. As if it wouldn't make Taeyong's life more miserable, they decided that it was a good idea to style Yuta's hair to the side, making those irritable bangs look like they're swept away by the wind, revealing Yuta's soft, almost honey-colored eyes.

Taeyong gets distracted every time Yuta leans over, his eyes unconsciously drifting to the fair skin and imagining how it tastes like. He doesn't even need to glance down to know he's hard. Thankfully he's standing behind the sofa, but the fans will probably be confused because Taeyong keeps pushing his hips to the soft cushion in front of him.

Great, he has successfully stricken out the third list of his _one hundred kinky things I will do before I die_ : dry-humping. Except, he's dry humping a sofa, not a real human being.

Surprisingly enough, he can get through the Naver Broadcast without cumming in his pants or even worse, grab Yuta to drag him somewhere so his dick can have the pleasure to squirt into something. He even managed to utter some words, even though it's mainly just their usual greeting and a goodbye.

But unsurprisingly, his dirty actions go not unnoticed by his observant boys. Like Hansol, for example.

The older one pulls him aside after they finished their live broadcast, and looks at him worriedly with those big, big eyes. Taeyong is about to freak out and defend himself when Hansol says, "What did Yuta do to you that you have to keep glaring hatefully at him like that?"

Oh well, turns out Hansol is not as observant as he thinks. Or maybe he's just asexual. Either way, Taeyong survives this one.

 

 

**iv+.)**

 

"Oh my God, there's no water!" Johnny with his trademark American English, shouts for the entire neighborhood to hear.  
  
Taeyong doesn't understand why that would be a problem since Johnny showers once every three days. If anyone should be screaming, it should be himself.

Their water tank likes to mess with them; Taeyong's going to file another complaint to the management, they can't live like this even though they're trainees.

He calls them to the living room to discuss what will they do next, trying to ignore Yuta's sleepy face, looking all soft and cuddly.

"I checked the tank, and there's some left, but they're not enough for all of us," Jaehyun says as he comes back from the rooftop to check.

"We should just shower together," Doyoung suggests, "you know, to save water and whatever," the boy looks skittish, he keeps on bouncing on his feet, and Taeyong knows him long enough to deduce that's he's nervous. He wisely keeps his mouth shut.

But suddenly they're choosing their partner in three, and Taeyong's left with Yuta.

What. The. Effing. Fuck.

Taeyong must've looked like he's constipated because Yuta comes over to him and pouts with sad eyes, "You don't want to shower with me?" And his lips are quivering, and he looks he's going to cry, and Jaemin's looking at him with evil eyes and Taeyong gives up.

"N-No! Of course not," he rushes to soothe Yuta and wonders since when did Yuta look this innocent, "I'm very happy to share with you! Like, I'm over the moon. Literally."

Yuta looks at him through his long lashes, and Taeyong tries to look as convincing as he can without blushing, and then he's giving Taeyong the most beautiful smile Taeyong's ever seen in his short life.

They end up going last because Yuta lost the rock-paper-scissors, and Yuta looked like a kicked puppy, and Taeyong doesn't have the heart to be angry.

Taeyong opens the faucet to test whether there's still some water left, and thankfully it's running gradually like it's slowly but surely losing its life, and Taeyong prays that there will be enough for the both of them because he will kill himself if he doesn't get to shower today.

Taeyong underestimates Yuta's speed in taking off his clothes because Taeyong is just about to take off his pajama pants when Yuta slips into the shower, naked like a newborn.

The soft looking ass cheeks in front of him seem to be taunting him as they keep bouncing against each other when Yuta moves away to grab his shampoo.

Taeyong takes off his pajamas like they burn and fits himself behind Yuta, wrapping his arms around Yuta's waist purposefully placing his cock between Yuta's ass. He hears a small squeak and a loud noise as Yuta drops the shampoo in his hands.

What is self-control?

He ruts his hips against Yuta's when the latter doesn't show any signs of protesting and can even feel his ass rubbing back against him. The shorter keeps letting out small gasps and moans, and Taeyong has the sudden urge to turn him around and kiss him. And so he does.

  
He places a soft kiss on Yuta's equally soft lips, asking for permission, and then Yuta's pulling him closer by his neck and kisses him harder. The water is still running, and so Taeyong reaches out behind Yuta to turn it off, vaguely remembering that they're in a crisis.

It's not like one of Nicholas Sparks' romantic novels, where lovers kiss under the steamy shower because Yuta slips on the wet ceramic and Taeyong almost cracks his back holding their weights together on the floor. But it also got Taeyong to grab Yuta's ass for balance, so it's a win-win situation.

Yuta pulls away from him and Taeyong whines, making Yuta laugh at his childishness. Taeyong ultimately smiles with him because one's not human if they can resist Yuta's beaming smile.

"You should've seen your face," Yuta's eyes are crinkling with mirth as he says it, "you look like someone just killed your favorite puppy." Yuta places his smaller hands on Taeyong's chest and Taeyong's hyper-aware that Yuta's sitting directly on his dick. Which is in a critical condition because it's not where it's supposed to be.

"Fuck first, talk later," he sits up to meet Yuta's lips in a heated kiss, making Yuta moan into his mouth in surprise. Yuta grabs his hands and places it on his ass. It looks like someone has a fetish, but Taeyong's definitely not complaining.

Their hard cocks are grinding against each other and Taeyong groans when Yuta pulls away yet again but almost whimpers when he moves to grab his cock in his hand. He pumps it fast as if Taeyong's not hard enough and he has to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from cumming.

The both of their cocks cannot fit in Yuta's hands, and Taeyong looks on with bewilderment as Yuta shifts lower to lick a stripe of Taeyong's cock. Yuta's eyes are twinkling with mischief, and he gives him the dirtiest grin and Taeyong figures out that Yuta is not innocent after all as he opens his mouth to take Taeyong's cock.

Taeyong cries out, and his hands reach out to pull at Yuta's soft strands. Yuta doesn't choke on his cock, but Taeyong's cock is too thick for him to swallow it whole (a fact that makes Taeyong's head swell with man pride) and he makes up for it with his hands.

There are tears on the corners of Yuta's eyes when he croaks out, "Fuck my mouth."

Taeyong takes a deep breath before forcing Yuta' head down again, making him moan around his dick, the vibration making Taeyong shiver in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, you're taking my cock so well, baby- oh holy shit," he growls as he pounds his cock relentlessly.

Sensing he's about to cum, he pulls his cock out of Yuta's reddened lips, ignoring the latter's whine, and pushes him to his back. Yuta was lying to the world when he acted like he's not flexible because he doesn't flinch when Taeyong spreads his legs open. It turns him on, thinking that Yuta will willingly spread his legs for him, and only him.

He reaches up to grab the soap because he's about to put his fingers inside Yuta and he's still going to be as hygienic as he can be even though they're three seconds away from having sex on the bathroom floor.

But then Yuta stops him by putting his hand on Taeyong's bicep.

He looks embarrassed. "I- um, I already p-prepared myself this morning," he squeaks out, looking anywhere but at Taeyong.

Taeyong widens his eyes, and he can feel his pupils dilating as he imagines Yuta on his bed, fingering himself open.

He gives his cock a few pumps before positioning himself on Yuta's hole. Yuta cries out as he pushes himself in, leaving only the head of his cock inside. He covers Yuta's body with his own and whispers in his ear, "Bet you've imagined this as long as I did, huh?" He thrusts in and out, but never bottoming out, wanting to tease Yuta until he breaks down.

"T-Taeyong, p-please!"

"Answer my question first," Taeyong's also over the edge, but he's going to get Yuta back for tormenting him with unresolved sexual tension for these past few weeks.

"Y-Yes! I've been thinking about it a lot! Used fingers and dildos, but never e-enough. Keep imagining how you would rip me open with that huge cock of yours, begging you till I can't-" Yuta can't finish his mumbling incoherence when Taeyong loses his patience and thrusts himself all the way in, making the both of them gasp in pleasure.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room as Taeyong pounds into Yuta with surprising speed; his balls making red marks on Yuta's asscheeks. He knows he cannot make a mark where someone could see, so he opts to bring Yuta's inviting thigh to his mouth. He gives the white skin a kiss and a few licks before biting into it, making Yuta squeal.

It's so cute and sexy at the same time that Taeyong couldn't help but wanting to hear them forever as he keeps doing it, making a trail around it. Yuta's ass is already off the floor by the way Taeyong continues pulling his legs up for something to bite on.

The sensation of Taeyong's tongue on his legs drive Yuta crazy as he cums untouched, his scream will probably be heard by the other boys, but Taeyong is too focused on the way Yuta clenches around his cock to give a fuck about it.

He thrusts three times before cumming inside Yuta, painting the boy's walls white with his cum, leaning down to take Yuta's lips in his. It's more like breathing against each other's mouth, both too content to do anything.

They stay inside their happy bubble for another five minutes, smiling at each other and giving tiny little mouth kisses before Ten bangs his hands on the poor door.

"Oi, you two fucking lovebirds! My dick is about to burst holding my pee, and you owe me pizza, Nakamoto!"

Yuta smiles sheepishly when Taeyong gives him a confused look.

It's a long explanation, two blowjobs, and five orgasms later when they're lying on Taeyong's bigger bed together that they realize that they forgot to use condoms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i just needed to write smut after seeing the teasers and the mv i'm so sorry  
> yes, the boys are all living together and yes, they all debuted :')  
> to anybody who doesn't understand the last part: i'm sorry x i'm into ambiguous endings these days but it's pretty obvious what Yuta did, yes? x


End file.
